Sasuke's Replacement
by XxkimpatsuxX
Summary: Starting in shippuden, a girl named Misaki joins team Kakashi instead of Sia... I think some romance later. She is staying in Kakashi's home for the time being


Well, here we are," Kakashi said, pausing by the door of his spare room. He clasped his hands together and crinkled his eye. " officially, its my dinning room, but i always eat in the kitchen these days."

The young-girl nodded politely and patiently adjusted her shoulder bag. " It's lovely. Can we go in...?" Kakashi opened his mouth ready to speak when there was a knock at the door. " Excuse me for a moment" He looked as if he was smiling, but jashin could only now what was really going on under that mask.

Kakashi shuffled over and casually opened the door, " Yo."

The serious looking boy nodded in response, " I was told to collect a genin in your care." Neji kept a melancholy look on his face as he pushed the door open to look inside.

" Well of course!" Kakashi went inside leaving Neji in the doorway. He then returned with a small girl, " Here she is." she dragged her heals as Kakashi pushed her forwards by her shoulders.

" I'm sorry we didn't have time to finish the tour," He began shutting the door, " I'll show you the rest when you get back." and the door clicked shut.

The girl sat there for a moment fidgeting before bowing to Neji, " I'm sorry for the trouble, I hope we can be friends"

He rolled his eyes, " This is what I was requested to do. It's no trouble collecting you."

Neji then gestured for her to follow before walking down the road followed by a girl no bigger than 4'10.

* * *

" It's been a long time you two," Tsunade sipped her sake and leaned back in her chair, " Your training proved to be fruitful, I hope." She sat in her chair with three awesome ninjas in front of her and a pig by her side.

Jiraiya gave a cheeky smile, " Well, you think we'd come back without producing any results?"

" Mission accomplished, grandma!" Naruto gave her a big thumbs up and a beaming smile.

Tsunade gave her sake another sip, " Ah, well im glad to hear it, show me what you've got." She clasped her hands together and leaned forwards, " I have someone id like you to go up against. I've been holding him off missions for just for this kind of thing."

"Your opponent will be..." ( drum roll~) " Come in!"

Sakura and Naruto gasped. It was the one and only, Shikamaru! ( hay ho, shika shika- maru. Shika shika- maru, we love you!)

" Hey." Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets looking like he wasnt enjoying himself.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Tamari!" Sakura said, waving her hand like a spaz, " Look what the cat dragged in!"

Fuck you sakura. Dont even try to be funny. Your ruining the whole show... I think ill make you die later...

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, " Hold on a sec, is that? It is! Naruto,"

Naruto turned around " Hay, hay~ Shikamaru!"

" So your back, huh?"

"Yeah!" naruto put his hand behind his head, " Got back today!"

" Well, look at you~ I mean to say, you've changed havent you?"

Naruto stood there beaming with pride, giggling like an idiot~

Sakura decided its time to be a dick and said, " He hasn't changed, trust me." making Naruto ( the poor child ) look very disappointed.

" I didn't think so..." Shikamaru said sounding disappointed as well.

" Wait, does this mean your my opponent, Shikamaru?" Naruto jumped up out of his ball of emo getting very excited.

" Opponent?" Shikamaru had no fucking idea what Naruto was going on about. " I just came here to drop off some papers."

" Oh... Well if it's not you, then who?" Naruto inquired

Stunade pointed towards the window, " He's out there."

Naruto wandered over to the window, opening it, and then looking outside.

"So~ Naruto, you went and got all grown up." Naruto followed the voice over to the left. On the roof sat a Kakashi reading a pervy book, enjoying himself.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled while flicking himself out and onto the roof aswell. "Well you havent changed a bit, Sensei!" He said landing with a thud onto the shingles of the red roof. " Oh, wait!" Naruto said remembering the gift he had for his anti- gravity haired teacher. He reached in to his bag, " No way!" Kakashi exclaimed, showing much more emotion than normal, " It, it couldn't be!" so excited he was studdering with every word.

" Yep," Naruto reached out to give him the book, " It's the first new edition of the make out series in three years! Pretty boring, if you ask me, but i know you like this stuff so..."

" Little idiot." The pervy sage thought to himself, " Well, you can't expect a child to understand fine literature~ People would kill for a copy! Hasn't even been released yet!" He huffed.

Kakashi began turning the cover, laughing like a mad man. "Quit it, Kakashi! This is no time to be fooling around." Tsunade nagged. Kakashi reluctantly closed the book and stood up.

" So, does this mean 'you're' my opponent kakashi?" Naruto looked up at him~

"Well," Kakashi started, " your 1\3 right." and he walked over to the widow, " Hello, Sakura, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

" Yes it has sensei."

He climbed into the room.

"So, as to whom my opponent will be..." drum roll ^.^ " It's Naruto and Sakura, along with a replacement for Sasuke. The three of you." dun dun dun!

Really?! The two of us at once?" Naruto exclaimed.

" Yes, Naruto." Tsunade said standing from her throne like chair, " and depending on how well you do will determine your future status." She pointed a finger dramatically at the three ninjas.

" Future status, huh?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself. " I wonder if this replacement is up to it..."

Kakashi, over hearing him with dog-like senses consoled him, " She will do fine, she is quite well-known for her abilities." He gave them a wave and backed towards the window. "Naruto, im sure you'd do better with a rest before the match~ considering your travels. I'll see you at the training grounds later" And just like that he was gone.

" Gosh, Kakashi obviously couldn't wait to read that book. I'm fine! I don't need a rest!" Naruto pouted

Tsunade rolled her eyes, " Sakura, you're such a douche bag maybe you can change people opinions of you slightly during this fight by copying me like the dick you are."

Just kidding! Tsunade would never be so honest.

She really said, " Sakura, it's time to show people that training You wasn't a waste of time."

" yes ma' lady." she replied like the loyal dog she is.

* * *

They began walking down the road discussing this and that~

"So~ Shikamaru," Naruto scooted closer, " You and Tamari going out, or what?" wink wink~

" No! Not even close. I'm her escort as she goes and forth from here to Her village in preparation for the chunin exams. It's such a drag, don't even ask how it happend..." He slumped back, sticking his hand in his pockets.

" As if I'd ever..." Tamari began.

Naruto made a face and continued forward.

" That reminds me... What are you doing about the exams?" Shikamaru asked.

" What do you mean...?" Naruto said cluelessly.

" Well you're the only one in our year who isn't a chunin yet." Shikamaru gestured with his hands as he spoke, " Kankuro, Neji, and Tamari here have even taken it a step further. They've become jounin."

" WHAT!?" Naruto screamed. " Is that true Sakura? Youre a chunin?"

" Yeah! Sure am." She stuck her two fingers out into a victory V. Bitch...

" Wait! What about Gaara? Whats he?!"

Kaze~ kage- kage~ bo-boge~ bannana bana- bo-bage~ be my bo-bage!

Breath... Serious time.

" He's become the sand villages kazekage." Shikamaru admitted.

An awkward silence fell upon them... " That's great..." Naruto mumbled. "I'm not about to be out done by him!" His face lit up and he was back to being a joyful idiot!


End file.
